1979 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been)
The 1979 Atlantic hurricane season (SDTWFC What Might Have Been) features what the SDTWFC thought storms would do upon formation. The season was hyperactive, with 27 tropical depressions and 26 tropical storms, making 1979 one of the most active seasons on record. However, there is little track information available for multiple storms, thus causing said storms to have inaccurate tracks. The season also featured the first name to be retired that didn't reach hurricane strength: Diane, which caused catastrophic flooding in Pennsylvania, Maryland, Virginia, and North Carolina. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1979 till:01/12/1979 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1979 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/1979 till:10/06/1979 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:11/06/1979 till:14/06/1979 color:TS text:Bethany (TS) from:19/06/1979 till:26/06/1979 color:C1 text:Coryn (C1) from:08/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:TS text:Diane (TS) from:09/07/1979 till:17/07/1979 color:C2 text:Ernie (C2) from:09/07/1979 till:12/07/1979 color:C2 text:Flora (C2) from:10/07/1979 till:12/07/1979 color:TS text:Garry (TS) barset:break from:16/07/1979 till:27/07/1979 color:C5 text:Hannah (C5) from:20/07/1979 till:22/07/1979 color:TS text:Igor (TS) from:28/07/1979 till:01/08/1979 color:C1 text:Jamsine (C1) from:25/08/1979 till:05/09/1979 color:C4 text:Kyle (C4) from:25/08/1979 till:27/08/1979 color:TS text:Lars (TS) from:29/08/1979 till:16/09/1979 color:C4 text:Melissa (C4) from:29/08/1979 till:31/08/1979 color:TS text:Nelly (TS) barset:break from:30/08/1979 till:01/09/1979 color:C1 text:Orion (C1) from:01/09/1979 till:04/09/1979 color:TS text:Peggy (TS) from:04/09/1979 till:09/09/1979 color:C2 text:Rosa (C2) from:15/09/1979 till:16/09/1979 color:TD text:Eighteen (TD) from:16/09/1979 till:20/09/1979 color:C1 text:Serena (C1) from:19/09/1979 till:21/09/1979 color:TS text:Trudy (TS) from:21/09/1979 till:24/09/1979 color:TS text:Vina (TS) barset:break from:12/10/1979 till:16/10/1979 color:C3 text:Winona (C3) from:22/10/1979 till:26/10/1979 color:C1 text:Alpha (C1) from:23/10/1979 till:24/10/1979 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:24/10/1979 till:28/10/1979 color:C1 text:Gamma (C1) from:06/11/1979 till:08/11/1979 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:13/11/1979 till:16/11/1979 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1979 till:01/07/1979 text:June from:01/07/1979 till:01/08/1979 text:July from:01/08/1979 till:01/09/1979 text:August from:01/09/1979 till:01/10/1979 text:September from:01/10/1979 till:01/11/1979 text:October from:01/11/1979 till:01/12/1979 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Ana (Previously Tropical Depression One) Tropical Storm Bethany (Previously Tropical Depression Two) Hurricane Coryn (Previously Tropical Storm Ana) Tropical Storm Diane (Previously Tropical Depression Four) Hurricane Ernie (Previously Tropical Depression Five) Hurricane Flora (Previously Hurricane Bob) Tropical Storm Garry (Previously Tropical Depression Seven) Hurricane Hannah (Previously Tropical Storm Claudette) Tropical Storm Igor (Previously Tropical Depression Nine) Hurricane Jasmine (Previously Tropical Depression Ten) Hurricane Kyle (Previously Hurricane David) Tropical Storm Lars (Previously Tropical Depression Twelve) Hurricane Melissa (Previously Hurricane Frederic) Tropical Storm Nelly (Previously Tropical Depression Fourteen) Hurricane Orion (Previously Tropical Storm Elena) Tropical Storm Peggy (Previously Tropical Depression Sixteen) Hurricane Rosa (Previously Hurricane Gloria) Tropical Depression Eighteen (Previously Hurricane Henri) Hurricane Serena (Previously Tropical Depression Nineteen) Tropical Storm Trudy (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty) Tropical Storm Vina (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-One) Hurricane Winona (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Two) Hurricane Alpha (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Three) Tropical Storm Beta (Previously Subtropical Storm One) Hurricane Gamma (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Five) Tropical Storm Delta (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Six) Tropical Storm Epsilon (Previously Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven) Storm Names This was the same list used in the 1973 season, with exceptions of Lars, Melissa, Orion, and Vina, which replaced Linda, McKenna, Omar, and Verna. Names not retired will be used again in the 1985 season. This was the first season to use the name Epsilon. Retirement The SDTWFC retired the names Diane, Hannah, Kyle, Melissa, and Winona due to the deaths and damage they caused. They will be replaced with Donovan, Hamilton, Karen, Monica, and ''Winter ''for the 1985 season. Season Effects Category:SDTWFC Category:What Could Have Been Category:Tropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Category 1 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 3 Category:Category 4 Category:Category 5 Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Events in the 1970s